


Baby Fever

by bymoonlight



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, brief mention of asanoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Daichi and Suga talk about having pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

Daichi lays in bed, Suga’s head tucked into the hollow of his shoulder. The omega’s soft hair grazes against his jaw and he smiles, one arm wrapped around Suga’s torso as the other boy sighs contently.

It’s when they’re both seventeen does the thought cross his mind.  As he inhales his mate’s scent – even though they’re too young to “officially” be mated, Daichi knows, deep down, that there’s no one else he’ll ever want. His fingertips toy with the hem of  Suga’s  shirt before sliding underneath, feeling the smooth expanse of his tummy.

“That tickles,” Suga squirms, a pout on his pink, tempting lips but instead, Daichi only holds him closer and presses a chaste kiss to the omega’s forehead. His fingers flatten over the skin and now his whole palm is pressed against Suga’s stomach as he rubs gentle circles over the omega’s abdomen.

“What if,” Daichi says, too caught up in the moment to weigh the importance of his words, “there were pups here?”

His forefinger slides across Suga’s belly button for emphasis. Suga stills in his arms and looks up at him, his black lashes fanned wide around his warm, brown eyes.

His searching gaze makes Daichi’s face glow red when he realizes what he’s done, but before he can say anything, Suga whispers almost inaudibly, “Your pups?”

“Yeah,” Daichi confirms, breath drawn out, shaky. He swallows hard and knows he can’t take back his words.

A heartbeat passes before Suga cracks a smile and then unceremoniously pulls a pillow from above Daichi’s head and smacks him with it, squirming in his arms.

“We’re _seventeen,_ Sawumura. You’re _crazy_.”

Daichi laughs and bats the pillow away. He knows he’s crazy – crazy for Suga and the way he makes him feel when they’re together. Crazy in love.

Smart enough to know that this is the first time they’ve talked about having children but it won’t be their last.

* * *

 

Daichi’s  twenty-three when he carries Suga bridal-style across the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

The omega laughs in his arms, still wearing his wedding tux, his white dress shirt unbuttoned and his hair askew.

Daichi lays him on the bed and steals a kiss that tastes like champagne and strawberries. When he tries to pull away, Suga giggles and pulls him forward so that he topples onto the bed.

That night, Daichi unwraps Suga like a gift, pulling his clothes off with the reverence of a man making love for the first time.

He trails Suga’s snow white skin with kisses and strokes inside his slick, velvety hole.

He does this until Suga’s grasping at the sheets, crystal tears staining his face, his back against Daichi’s front as the alpha whispers love letters against his skin.

“You’re so, _so_ beautiful,” Daichi says on a particularly frenzied thrust, groaning his pleasure through his teeth, “our children will be so beautiful. Do you want my pups, baby?”

And Suga nods because he does.

He wants them – wants to see them playing in their yard and making a mess on the kitchen counters. A little girl with Suga’s patience and a baby boy with Daichi’s smile.

But they can’t – not yet, anyways. They’re fresh out of college with not a penny to their names and with Suga still on birth control, it’s just not feasible; so they keep that kind of talk locked away for the bedroom late at night between twelve am kisses and half-hushed words.

* * *

Suga’s twenty-seven when Daichi holds up an empty prescription bottle of heat suppressants.

“Found this in the garbage,” he says, casually, throwing it to Suga. The omega catches it mid-air and turns it over in his hands.

“Yeah?” the omega says, shaking it a bit even though he knows there aren't any pills left. 

“Well,” Daichi scratches the back of his head, “shouldn’t you have gotten a new one by now? I think this is your last bottle.”

Suga purses his lips, trying to keep up the charade. It doesn’t last long before a small smile tugs at his lips and he’s tossing the bottle into the trash.

“What if it is my last bottle?” he says coyly.

Daichi’s staring at him now, eyebrows furrowed together and his lips parted as realization dawns on him.

“Do you really …?”

Suga nods and before he knows it, Daichi’s sweeping him into his arms, laughing against his neck and kissing him all over.

It’s a good a time as any, Suga had decided. Surprisingly, he wasn’t the first like everyone thought he’d be. Nowadays, Noya struts around proudly with his baby bump on display, a sheepish Asahi always in tow.

Daichi and Suga have an apartment big enough for a family, a steady income to support their children.

They’re ready.

“You want my pups,” Daichi says with tears shining in his eyes, more of a statement rather than a question.

Suga presses his lips against Daichi’s and nods.

He can already hear the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet against the wood of the floors.

**Author's Note:**

> omega momma!suga is the cutest thing in the world and no one can tell me otherwise. [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
